Mission: Survive
by Emilia-Strandberg
Summary: During a mission, Agent Hill and some other people from S.H.I.E.L.D gets stranded on Isla Sorna, an island full with dinosaurs. Nick decides to send the Avengers to save them, but also to pick up a very important thing that has been left there. But something goes terribly wrong and they are now all stranded on the nightmare island. Soon they get company by a familiar demigod
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for showing up! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you'll enjoy it. Since my native language is Swedish I'm sorry if there's any grammar wrong or so. But I hope that won't be such a big problem :) Have a nice reading!

Prolog:

The rain showered down as Agent Hill hold on to the boat that got thrown around by the waves. The small boat that could only fit around 10 men, was filled to max with the people from S.H.I.E.L.D, agents and soldiers. Their other boat, that was a military ship, was no match for the hurricane that sank the whole ship and doomed most of the passengers to a safe death. But luckily Maria managed to get in a lifeboat with some soldiers and some other agents. But now they had to face the true power of the sea as they were thrown around on the ocean by the enormous waves. Maria could hear thunder in the distance, and suddenly came to think about Thor. The Avengers. Maria was always skeptic to the avengers, thinking it was childish by Nick Furry to believe that the world could be saved by some superheroes. But she must admit that without the help from the avengers they could have been in the hands of Loki by now. But now, when she seemed to be so near death as she could be, Maria suddenly felt that she actually missed those guys. Thor, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce. She sight as another wave fell over them.

Suddenly she could see something in the distance. An island? Her instincts took over her mind and the only thing she could think about was to make it to the island alive. She gave orders to the men with the oars to row to the island, and started to immediately row to land.

A long time after fighting with the ocean, they made it to the island. They were all exhausted, hungry and stressed. What now? Did any other on the ship make it so the lifeboats? How long will they have to wait on this island? Maria drowned in her own thoughts, but soon woke up by Agent Clark that could see her worries and told her that they won't have to wait long for rescue.

The jungle that was on the island looked very unpleasant, so they decided to stay on the beach. The hurricane started to disappear, and Maria and the others got a chock when they suddenly saw how big this island was, and that there was another big island next to the one that they were on. Suddenly the colors from one of the soldiers, Matt Carter, face disappeared.

"Is everything alright sir?" Maria asked the pale soldier.

"I've been here before" He gave the others a serious expression on his face, but Maria could also see the fear in his eyes.

"I once came here to pick up some people who was stranded here, they were all bloody and tired."

The people looked at Matt with a serious, but confused, expression on their faces.

"This is Isla Sorna". Matt looked around to see their reactions, but everyone except for Agent Hill and Clark understood what that meant.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Matt started with a small grin on his face, just to not show the others how scared he actually was. "Welcome to Jurassic Park"

**Chapter 1**

Tony sat alone on the couch in the Stark tower with a small glass of whiskey, as he watched the TV. It had gone about 1 year since the great battle against Loki and the Chitauri's. 1 year since he got thrown out of the window. Tony smiled. "Ah, memories" he thought and drank up all the whiskey in his glass. The silence got suddenly broken by JARVIS voice through the room.

"Nick Furry wishes to speak to you sir" Tony looked up, a bit surprised.

"Let him in" he replied.

Nick came out from the elevator after just a minute, with the same poker-face as he always had.

"Long time no see!" Tony said with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Stark, we have serious trouble. Some people from S.H.I.E.L.D have been stranded on Isla Sorna outside the west Caribbean coast." Said Nick, completely ignoring Tony's welcoming.

"And? Just get some ships and helicopters and pick them up, it's not a big deal" replied Tony while walking to the bar to fix some new drinks.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Nick started. "You see, after Thor brought back Loki to Asgard, it didn't take a long time until Loki managed to escape" Tony looked up on Nick, with a serious expression on his face. "Are you telling me this NOW?"

"Let me finish Stark" Furry sounded annoyed. "Thor feared that Loki would come back for the tesseract, so he decided to hide it on a safe place, a place there it would be hard to get to it, and away from the place. Since Loki must be hiding somewhere in Asgard Thor thought it would be wisely to hide it somewhere here on earth instead, so we placed it on a secret base on Isla Sorna. The island have no road, only small trails. And the environment is very unpleasant, jungles and the island is like a big mountain with also steep cliffs. So it's not possible to go by car or so there. But there is an old runway on the middle of the island that is very short, but still works. So I thought to bring back the old Avengers team and together you guys can save those who are on the island. And also bring back the tesseract, since we now have made a good secret place for the tesseract at S.H.I.E.L.D. Your flight goes tomorrow"

"Wait what?!" Tony was confused. "Why the avengers? Why don't you just take some of your other men?"

"The men who placed the tesseract didn't survive. So it's somewhere on the island, and I think that you guys are the only people I can send to the island without fearing to risk more human life" said Nick, still no expression on his face.

It was quiet for awhile. Tony felt he needed to think, but why say no to an offer to go back to he old team?

"Have the others said yes?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm going" Tony smiled.

"Good, see you tomorrow Stark" Nick turned away and walked to the elevator.

"But I don't understand, what is it that is on the island that is so dangerous?" Tony looked on Furry that stood in the elevator. Nick met Tony's eyes, and replied.

"Dinosaurs"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a hot and sunny day. Too hot, thought Clint as he walked with Natasha, carrying a big, heavy bag with weapons to the flight. Soon they would be going to one of the most dangerous places on earth, but how could it be hard to fight some stupid animals? Maybe they had the size on their side, but they had weapons and brains. And a hulk. How hard could it be?

They walked together quietly, Natasha enjoying the hot weather, while Clint sweating and complaining inside his head. It didn't take long until they reached their private plane, There Steve, Thor and Dr. Banner already waited together with some other men from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Nice to see you all again" Natasha smiled and looked around, making sure she'd meet everyone's eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you too ma'am" Answered Steve polite.

After they all had a small chat again, suddenly the flight captain interrupted them.

"Excuse me, are we waiting for someone more or should we get ready to leave?" They all looked around.

"Yeah, Tony is still missing, as always" sighed Steve. Just as he said that, a brand new car came driving towards them. It stopped, and out came Tony with a big grin on his face.

"Missed me?" They all smiled. Of course they had missed him, everyone had missed everyone.

After a small chat again, they all went in to the plane and took a seat. The pilot, Mr. Daniel, started the private plane and soon they were up in the sky.

While everyone were talking to each other, Thor sat quietly in his chair looking out of the window. He felt embarrassed, letting the god of mischief escape from the prison in Asgard. Such a simple task, just make sure Loki doesn't escape. And he failed. Were the others mad at him? He looked carefully around to see everyone's expression, but none seemed a bit worried. In fact, they all looked very happy. "Probably because they are all glad to see each other" Thor thought and looked back out of the window.

Loki sneaked through the halls in Asgard on his way to Heimdall's magical stone. It was a gift he was given for not a long time ago after that Thor destroyed the bridge. The stone was given magic that made those who touched it teleport to the place they wished to go. The chamber was guarded by Heimdall himself, but since Loki had figured out a way to hide his steps from Heimdall, he couldn't see (or rather _feel_) that Loki was coming. But Heimdall could still smell, and he catch up to a familiar smell when Loki came towards him.

"I guess You are probably looking for my stone, son of Laufey"

Loki ignored Heimdall in hope of that he would think he just imagined Loki, but Heimdall didn't let himself get tricked. Just when Loki was about to open the door, Heimdall placed his sword between Loki and the door.

"I'm afraid your journey ends here" Heimdall said. But Loki just smirked.

"I'm afraid it doesn't". Loki swung his "own" sword, that he stole from one of the guards when he escaped the prison, towards Heimdall that parried. He attacked Loki, but Loki managed to defense himself with his sword, but then had to parry quickly, since Heimdall's sword were much bigger and stronger than his.

Suddenly, Heimdall froze. Loki had used a spell on him, which made him motionless for awhile. Loki walked past the god, that stared at him, but Loki just gave him a big smirk. In the room, he could see the stone in the middle on a small table. Loki grabbed the stone.

"Take me to the place there the tesseract is" he whispered, and suddenly the ground under him disappeared, and he fell down in a dark hole.

"_We're going to land in about 10 minutes, get yourself ready_" Spoke the captain and started to make the plane sink. Everyone putted on their seat belt again, except for Thor that discovered he have had his seat belt on the whole time.

"So... we're soon there." Thor smiled towards the others.

"I hope we won't have to stay there for too long since I'm going to Bahamas with Pepper in about a week" Tony replied, looking down on his clasped fingers.

"Ehm, Isla Sorna is only about 1 hour away from Bahamas with boat" sighed Clint. Tony smiled.

"Oh really? That was quite a nice surprise".

Bruce, that had been looking out from his window since the captain said they were going to land soon, suddenly shouted.

"Dinosaurs!" They all pressed their faces to the windows, desperately searching for dinosaurs. And there, on an open plain, they could see the magnificent animals.

"Those with the thick "helmets" of bones are Homalocephale" Tony said.

"And that's a Stegosaurus, Along with the back, it has two rows of triangular plates" he continued.

"I didn't know you were a fan of dinosaurs" teased Natasha. Tony just grinned towards her.

"Oh I just read on a little for our trip"

The landing went fine. But when they came out of the plane, they all got a chocking sight: a big Plateosaurus, 7 meter high, a strong, but flexible animal. It was an adult weighing upward of one tonne. The hind legs were very strong, as the long tail. They had great use of tail and legs when getting up to eat from high tree branches.

"Oh... My... Fucking... God" Clint said and stared at the big animal. They all did. Bruce had a big smile on his face "It's not everyday you see this". Steve nodded gently and kept on staring. During the time he lived in "his" century, they just knew a little about the dinosaurs. And today, they even managed to awake those magnificent creatures. But Thor was the only one that didn't seem so happy about the dinosaurs. He admitted he was impressed, but it was foolish by man to play god. A game that would have tremendous consequences.

It took a long time until they all woke up from their daydreaming and started to take care of their package and getting ready to leave. The flight captain decided to stay in his private plane together with his second pilot, while the other three men were going to join the avengers, searching for the stranded people and the lost tesseract. Their names was Simon Olson, Adam Hart and Max Henson. Both Simon and Max were blond with a muscular body, a bit like Thor, except for that Thor were both taller and bigger than them. Adam was Afro American but had a more muscular body than Max and Simon, still not as much as Thor. Tony thought he reminded him a bit of Nick, except for that Adam mostly smiled and were a more warm person than Nick.

Tony took his backpack and other bag with his Iron man suit in and went over to the flight captain, Mr. Daniel, to get walk-talkie.

"We can keep contact with these, if anything happens, just press on the call button" He told Tony and handed over the walk-talkie. "I'm on channel 2" he added.

"Yes sir!" Tony said and walked away to the others again.

"So, should we go?" They all nodded, and then started to walk along with a small trail.

Suddenly, the birds stopped to sing. The dinosaurs stopped to growl. The team looked around, what was happening? Then, out from nowhere, a lightning hit the island just about 2 kilometers from there they were. They all turned to Thor, but he just shook his head.

"That's not my doing".

Loki looked around. Was he in a jungle? What would the tesseract do in a jungle? He looked around with his eyes wide open. There, at the bush, something moved. He stepped forward carefully, trying to see what it was. Suddenly, a white/blue/grey head with some feathers, peaked up from the bush. The eyes were yellow, staring right through him. "What is that?" Loki thought, as he carefully climbed forward to the mysterious creature.

From nowhere, another one jumped on Loki from the side. It hissed to him, and Loki could feel one of its claws trying to break in to his skin. Loki was shocked, but he soon got power back and managed to push the animal away from him. Loki took his sword and pointed it towards the animal that just attacked him, but soon he saw there wasn't just two. A whole group of about 6 animals were surrounding him. The yellow eyes were all staring at him, ready to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Loki looked around. He was surrounded by some animals that looked hungry. And he was their meal. But Loki just smirked,

"Stupid animals, you should know better than attack a god" he said, as he whispered the same spell he used on Heimdall. But nothing happened. Loki started to cold sweat, he tried with the spell again, but this time louder. Still not working. Why wasn't his magic working? Just then, one of the giant lizard/bird animal jumped on his back. But Loki managed to cut a deep wound on its neck, and get free from its grip. But just when the others were about to attack him, one of the animals that were more whiter than the others, started to make some strange noises, and suddenly they were all gone. What just happened? Loki looked around, shocked. Thinking of that this could have been his death, made him shiver. Eaten by some creepy animals. Loki walked over to a stone and sat down, so he could take a closer look on his injuries and heal them. But when he tried, it didn't work.

"Why doesn't my magic work here?" he sighed. Maybe it was something Thor had fixed on this place, just so that it would be much harder for Loki to find the tesseract? And those beasts... where they really necessary? Loki muttered. But the... beasts... were they actually communicating? In a more... human way? Not just growling to each other randomly, it seemed like they communicated in a more advanced way then the other animals. Loki looked around again, making sure they wouldn't show up again. But one thing was still buzzing around in his head: Why did they just leave him? Loki rose up, starting to make his search for the tesseract. He looked behind a giant rock that stood near there, and got a shocking sight. Another animal, pretty look alike the others that attacked him, but much bigger, was resting there. But unfortunately, Loki seemed to have catch the beast's attention, as it raised and made itself ready to rush towards him. It seemed to be around 6 meters high, and suddenly Loki recognized the creature, he had seen a painting of it in one of his books that he had when he was young. He still remembered the name. _Tyrannosaurus Rex_.

"Shit" it came out of the demigod's mouth.

"Ssh!" Thor suddenly said, putting one of his hands up to stop the others that was walking behind him. "I think I can hear something in the bush over there" he said and pointed towards a small bush that stood a couple of meters away from him.

"Oh please, this is like the 10th time you hear something in a bush" Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well he can't help having a paranoia" Teased Tony. But Thor just ignored the comments and walked gently towards the bush. But there was nothing there. He sighed.

"I'm sure I heard something". The others just sighed and continued walking, but Steve walked past Thor saying."I think I take the lead now", which made Thor grumpy, and soon he was the last person in the lead, grumbling to himself as they were walking.

But what they didn't know, was that they were being stalked by some very small dinosaurs, also known as _Compsognathus_, or "Compy".

Loki ran. There was nothing else he could do, his magic was gone and staying would be suicide. Even if the T-Rex were much faster than him, Loki had one advantage. The environment were very crowded with trees, stones and bushes, so it was hard for the T-Rex to run fast. "All I have to do for now is to run in zigzages, until I find a place to hide" Loki thought, trying to calm down himself.

But the T-Rex wasn't far behind him, and when it roared all Loki's cockiness disappeared at once.

"What was that?" Thor said. This time, nobody started to tease him or saying he heard wrong, because now they could all hear it.

"It sounds like a T-Rex to me" Adam Hart said, as he pulled out a big rifle from his bag. Simon and Max did the same. Everyone looked nervous around, Natasha pulled out two guns, Clint took his arrow, Thor raised his hammer, Steve held his shield in a steady grip, and Tony was just about to put on his Iron Man suite, when he suddenly stopped.

"Thor... I think I found your little friends" He said, staring right at the many Compsognathus.

Loki kept on running, and the T-Rex came more and more closer to him. He ran through the high grass, jumped over stocks and stones, running zigzag around trees, but no matter what he did, the giant beast just came closer and closer.

The whole team was surrounded by the very small, but many, dinosaurs.

"They're called Compsognathus" Tony explained. "Everyone, cover your backs!" He shouted, and soon they were all standing in a circle, with their backs towards each others backs. Tony did another try to put on his suit and turn to Iron Man, but when he bent down some of the dinosaurs suddenly jumped on him. Surprised by the attack, Tony desperately tried to brush them of with the help from Bruce and Max that stood beside him. After they were all gone from Tony, the others tried to scare them away by making noises and shoot towards them, which helped, for awhile. But as fast as they stopped, the Compsognathus came towards them again.

"There must be thousands of them!" Natasha screamed.

Loki could feel the sweat drops run down his face. The Tyrannosaurus was almost right behind him now. If not a miracle would appear soon, he would soon be meal for the greedy animal. He ran through some high grass that was in his way, just to appear in a small glade there he found the last people he thought, or wished, he'd never see here.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, pretty busy at school right now.. but here it is! Sorry for my language in the text, I am not native English speaking. But I hope you'll enjoy the chapter anyway!_

_P.S. Their might be some problems with that the text suddenly gets fat, I can't fix it no ,matter what I do, but I hope it won't be a too big problem _

**Chapter 4**

Loki just looked fast on the avengers, the tiny creatures that seemed to have attacked them left after just a second when he appeared. But it wasn't Loki they were afraid of, it was the giant beast that was behind him. **  
**Loki ran past the avengers, the only thing he had in his mind was to save himself, and avoid being the snack for a monster.****

The avengers were paralyzed. Thor had his mouth open, staring at Loki that ran passed him. But when he turned to the bush Loki came from, something else catch his attention. Something bigger.**  
**"Tyrannosaurus Rex..." whispered Tony.**  
**"Nobody...moves" Bruce said with a whispering voice like Tony's. "It can't see us if we don't move".**  
**They all obeyed him and stood perfectly still. The T-Rex walked slowly, sniffing around on the ground. Now it stood just in front of Natasha, that did her best trying not to scream. It started to sniff on her, but Natasha just closed her eyes and tried to think of something calming, so she wouldn't start to panic. Meanwhile, Tony did a last try to put on his Iron Man suite. He reached slowly for the bag, without leaving the T-Rex with his eyes. When he finally got it, The beast turned to him. **  
**"Fuck" he said out loud, as the Tyrannosaurus walked quickly towards him. It had chosen its prey. Tony left his equipment and started running towards the same direction as Loki took. **  
**"Tony watch out!" Steve yelled and throw his shield against the T-Rex, that now turned towards him instead. It started to run towards Steve that throw his shield towards the beast again, and hit it right on its head. The T-Rex roared, and doing a small shake on its head showing the hit from the shield seemed to have caused some damage on the giant animal. Clint shoot an arrow towards the T-Rex's chest, but just caused a scar. Natasha, Simon, Adam and Max shot towards it, still just causing some scars. But when Thor lifted Mjolnir and was just about to finish the animal, The T-Rex roared and slung its tail that hit Thor, and making him fly more than 4 meters. Thor's head hit a stone, which would probably kill any man. But Thor survived, with the price of a concussion. **  
**"THOR!" Steve yelled, rushing towards the fainted god. The T-Rex turned around to hunt for Steve, but suddenly Clint shoot an arrow towards the T-Rex's left eye. The beast roared in pain, looking confusedly around. Clint made himself ready to shoot another arrow towards the other eye, but let the T-Rex be when it left them and walked away in the direction it came from.****

"Are you okay man?" said Max while searching in the first aid kit for something to help Thor.**  
**Thor just looked confused around, but is head hurt so bad that he forced himself to lay down his head again.**  
**"Could be worse" Thor smirked and closed his eyes.**  
**They were all sitting in a circle around Thor, chocked, scared and worried. Thor wouldn't be able to take a single footstep with that concussion, but they couldn't just leave him there, or stay themselves. **  
**"I'll take him back to the plane. They could call for a helicopter or something to come and pick up Thor" Said Simon, just like if he was answering everyone's questions.**  
**"Sure, we others will continue" replied Bruce and raised up. Simon nodded and picked up his Walk-Talkie. But when he tried to call for them, he didn't get any reply.

"Maybe it's broken?" tried Steve. But Simon looked worried.

"Maybe, I don't know" He said and shook his head. "But I'll go and see, maybe we have the wrong channel or so." The others nodded and said goodbye.**  
**"Guess I'll see you all around later" Simon smiled. Steve turned around to just take a quick look behind his back, when he suddenly saw Tony's bag. He raised up in chock and turned again towards the others, that were all standing up by now.**  
**"Where is Tony?!" it was hard for Steve to not show how stressed he actually was. **  
**They were all staring at each other. Clint sighed loudly.**  
**"damn that guy"****

****Tony kept on running. Was the T-Rex still chasing him? He didn't stop. He didn't look back. He just kept on running. Suddenly he slipped over a wet stone, but raised up again, very quickly. But when he looked around, he recognized he wasn't hunted anymore. Tony sighed loudly, and happily. But the happiness didn't last for long. Tony looked around. Where was he? He had no idea for how long he had been running, he could swear on that he had heard the T-Rex behind him all the time. Or was that just imagination? **  
**Tony stood still, staring out in the distance. What should he do now? He had lost everything, he was stuck on an island full with monsters, plus a demigod that was ready to kill him just like the T-Rex. **  
**"You really got yourself in trouble again" said Tony to himself.

Loki sat on a stone, tired and breathless. He had left the T-Rex to the avengers to deal with, and hopefully the T-Rex would cause some damage on them so they wouldn't be such a big threat. Loki grinned when he thought about everyone's expression when they saw him and the T-Rex. But what were they doing here? Thought Loki. Did they know that he was coming for the tesseract? Loki just shook his head, picked up the sword and raised up. He looked around. Which way should he go? Loki spotted a small trail and decided to go that way.**  
**After walking in about 20 minutes, the demigod stopped. Something was moving in the bush. He picked up his sword, pointing the edge towards the bush. **  
**"From now on I hate bushes" muttered Loki and walked gently to the bush. Suddenly something jumped up, out from the bush and climbed up on the tree that stood just next to the bush. The action made Loki jump by surprise, but as fast as he could see what it was, he putted down his sword and muttered.**  
**"Squirrel"**  
**Loki turned around, just to see some familiar eyes staring at him. The first... "Dinosaurs", as the midgardians called it, he saw when he arrived in the jungle. Those with the killer eyes.

Tony walked slowly in the direction he thought he came from. Hopefully the others saw were he ran when the Tyrannosaurus started to chase him. Tony walked slowly, dragging his feet in the mud while looking down. He had ran away like a coward, left the others with the T-Rex. What do they think about him now? Maybe they wouldn't even bother to look for him, or if they did he would only meet angry and annoyed expressions on their faces. Suddenly Tony looked a bit around, and got a chocking sight.

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Max and Adam were all sitting around in a circle, planning on what they should do. They had to search for Tony, since he was lost, and Simon was on his way with Thor to the airplane. Still they also had to do what they came here for first; find the stranded S.H.I.E.L.D agents and soldiers, but also find the tesseract.

"I think we should focus most on the tesseract. Loki is here and we all know what that means" said Natasha. "We don't want to see the tesseract in Loki's hands again" Natasha said and looked carefully on Clint, that just looked down. The others nodded, but Steve didn't seem so happy about the plan. "So we should just forget about those people who are lost here?" Natasha just shook her head. "That was not what I meant". Suddenly Max raised up.

"If I may.." He started. "We could all split up. Steve, Mr Barton and I can go and look for the lost people here while you Natasha, Adam, and Dr. Banner can go and search for your tesseract"

Nobody disagreed, and soon they all had left. Steve, Clint and Max were going to the beach, while Natasha, Adam and Bruce were going deeper in the jungle.

After have just been walking in about twenty minutes, Adam felt that he just had to ask. Even if he felt stupid.

"I wonder... isn't it so that Loki knows magic? But how does it comes he didn't use any on the T-Rex?" Natasha and Bruce just looked discretely on each other.

"Yes... but I don't know why he didn't use it" said Bruce after awhile.

"I heard that Thor did something that makes Loki's magic useless here" said Natasha with a low voice. Bruce looked up surprised.

"Really? How could he do that?" Natasha just shrugged. "I have no idea" she said, and continued.

"So thankfully he won't be such a big threat here now" Adam nodded. But Bruce just stared behind him.

"But I'm afraid this guy will be" They all turned around, staring at a dinosaur that stood behind some trees, with one big, yellow eye staring at them. Bruce bent slowly over to Natasha, and whispered in her ear.

"Did Thor curse this island or so?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey folks! Sorry for the late update, been sick in a whole week and then had to catch up a lot for school. So this chapter may be a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I hope that won't be such a big deal. Enjoy your reading!**

**Chapter 5**

The one-eyed T-Rex walked slowly towards the three paralyzed people. Adam picked up his gun, getting ready to shoot it, but it turned out to be a huge mistake. The T-Rex noticed his movement and did a surprise-attack. The beast got a grab of Adam's right leg and lifted him up, ready to swallow. Adam screamed in pain, and Natasha tried shoot on the animal. **  
**"SHOOT HIM IN THE EYE!" Yelled Adam in pain. And just after then, his leg torn away from his body. Adam fell to the ground, without his left leg, and the T-Rex swallowed the leg. Blood was spurted out from were Adam's leg was before. He screamed in pain, and Natasha and Bruce covered their mouths to not throw up or scream by fear. The colors from Adam's face disappeared, and he stopped screaming. He was dying, Bruce new that. The Tyrannosaur was just about to grab Adam in its teeth and swallow him, when suddenly a giant green beast knocked him over. The T-Rex was lying on the ground, as the Hulk kept on hitting the dinosaur. Natasha was first watching paralyzed, but then rushed over to Adam. He looked half-dead, his eyes were half-open and he hardly breath. **  
**"Adam listen you're going to be alright, just don't give up." said Natasha while she took of her jacket and covered it over the place were his left leg once was, trying to stop the bleeding. Adam didn't answer, for every second he just seemed to be worse. **  
**After awhile, the T-Rex stopped move. The Hulk rose up, and snorted towards the dead Tyrannosaur. Natasha was shaking, looking on the green beast.**  
**"Dr. Banner please come back, you must help Adam" She said, almost crying by fear and shock. The Hulk just walked slowly towards a small trail, without paying any attention to Natasha and Adam. **  
**"Please don't leave me here" Begged Natasha.**  
**"I need you. I was never ready for this" **  
**Suddenly the Hulk turned around, and started to disappear. Soon there was only a half-naked Bruce. A smile appeared on Natasha's face, as she gave the half-destroyed shirt to a shirtless Bruce.**  
**"Thanks" Bruce said and took on the shirt, then bending down to the half-dead Adam.**  
**"I need water for him" said Bruce, turning to Natasha. She quickly took out a bottle from her bag and handed it over to Bruce. Then he suddenly stopped himself, holding the bottle of water.**  
**"He's dead"****

Tony Looked paralyzed in from the bush he was standing in. Velociraptors. They seemed to have chosen a prey, and was now surrounding it. Tony couldn't see what it was, excepted for that it looked like a human...****

"Hang on man, we're soon there" Said Simon, dragging Thor to the airplane. His concussion was now worse, so Simon was now literally said dragging Thor. Suddenly they were on the runway, and they could see the airplane in the distance. Simon laughed by relief, and pushed Thor the last bit while the sweat was running down his dark skin and shined in the sun. The airplane stood peacefully on the runway in a good condition, ready to take away. Simon left Thor sitting beside the airplane outside, while Simon walked in. He had a smile on his face and was ready to surprise the captain. But inside the plane, it was empty. The captain and the second pilot was gone. **  
**"MR. DANIEL?!" yelled Simon, without getting any reply. **  
**"What is it?" Thor murmured when Simon came out again.**  
**"They're gone..." he said with a sad voice.**  
**"Come, I help you in" Simon managed to gently pull Thor in to the airplane and put him in one of the chairs, and Simon replaced himself on another chair. He putted his hand on forehead and did a loudly sigh. **  
**"What should I do?"****

Tony tried to get a better look on their prey. Something was holding the Velociraptors back, because that person should actually be dead by now. Oh it must be the sword that was hurled around, thought Tony. Wait, SWORD?! Tony bent over to get a better look on the man with the sword, which turned out to be a huge mistake. One of the Velociraptors had seen him by now, and warned the others that now all turned around towards him. Tony stood perfectly still, but he knew that this trick didn't work on the Velociraptors. half of the group was still surrounding... Loki? well it actually looked like him. And the other was walking towards Tony. He didn't wait a second. Tony turned around and started to run, without knowing were he was going. But the steps of Velociraptors made him keep on running.****

Just when Tony, that had been peeking on them from the bush had ran away, Loki now only had to deal with three of the creepy dinosaurs. He hurled his sword towards the dinosaur that just attacked him, and then managed to defense himself against another one that jumped on him from backwards. Soon they were all lying half-dead on the ground, while Loki only had got a few scratches. He turned around, and started to run in to the jungle. ****

Tony kept on his run, he had nothing to lose. They were all coming closer to him, and just when it was right behind him he managed to climb up on a tree. The tree was very big, and the Velociraptors had no chance to get Tony now. He sighed by relief, when he heard them growl by anger on the ground. And soon they were gone. Tony just closed his eyes and thought of Pepper.

But I wasn't left alone with his thoughts for long. Soon he could hear something sneak towards the tree...****

Loki heard the dinosaurs come closer to him again, so he started running. Luckily, he found a very big and good tree to climb up on. When he was up on the tree, he saw a familiar person. **  
**"Oh it's you" said Tony, taking down the stick that he was ready to use in case it was a dinosaur. ****

Max, Clint and Steve were all heading to the beach, searching for the lost people from S.H.I.E.L.D. They had come pretty far, without getting stopped by some hungry dinosaurs. Clint led the group while Steve and Max walked behind, talking about the battle in NYC. Apparently Max was a soldier that had been fighting on the street there, actually even talking short to Steve during the battle, getting information. Of course Steve thought it was interesting and a bit funny that they were now talking to each other again. Clint himself weren't so interested in talking about that subject, the only thing he was out after was finding the lost people and the tesseract, and get away from the nightmare island.


End file.
